


Double Date

by dinosaursmate



Series: Friends AUs [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends AU, Leigh-Anne is very brief in this, M/M, Niall is a YouTube star, No Smut, Sex Mentions, a weird Narry moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: “You looking forward to tonight?”Niall frowned as he sat down, before his eyes widened.“Oh, tonight.” He cleared his throat. “So you, um, spoke to your friend?”“Yeah, she’s up for it. I had to oversell you a bit, you understand, but I’m sure she’ll love you either way. Just… be charming. Try your best, anyway.”Niall nodded, chewing on his thumbnail.“Sure, yeah.”“So, tell me about my guy.” Harry grinned. “What’s he like?”“Oh, you know…” Niall shrugged, huffing and staring at his phone distractedly. “It’s a surprise. But he’s great. I wouldn’t set you up with him otherwise, would I?”-Harry and Niall set each other up on blind dates, except Niall completely forgets to find Harry a date. Based on that Phoebe/Mike Friends storyline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, [Steph](http://mommotommo.tumblr.com/) betad because she rules, even if she does need... encouragement :P
> 
> All my Friends AUs will always be dedicated to Vic because she's the biggest Friends fan and I always go running to her when I think up a new plot (or, rather, I'm watching Friends and decide to steal a storyline.)

Giving Niall a key to his flat was probably one of the stupidest decisions Harry had ever made in his short life. 

“I gave you a key for emergencies, you arsehole.”

Niall peered over the fridge door and gave him a condescending smirk.

“Oh, Haz, you love it when I come to visit.”

Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Not when I’m not here. And I suppose that walking in on me naked several times hasn’t deterred you?”

“Well, I’ve seen it all, now. What’s the difference?”

“I’m changing the locks.” Harry grumbled, sitting down at the table and rubbing his face. “Can you at least make me a cup of tea?”

“Make your own.”

“Niall,” Harry sighed impatiently, “I’ve been at work for ten hours, and you’re unemployed. Not only are you unemployed, you’re stealing food from my fridge.”

“ _ FINE! _ ” Niall sighed dramatically. “And excuse me, I’m not unemployed.”

“Your job is making YouTube covers.”

“Yes, and I have a lot to do on a daily basis to keep up my online presence.”

Harry shook his head, pulling the hairband from his curls.

“You think you’re a little celebrity, don’t you?” He rolled his eyes. “You think it’s okay to come and eat all my food because you’re famous.”

“I don’t! I don’t.” Niall said, scoffing before grinning as he filled the kettle, switching it on and both men fell silent as the kettle started to quietly rumble.

Niall lived two roads away and for a year and a half, he’d been coming round to Harry’s to eat his food and drink his beer. They’d met at Uni and while Harry had graduated to work in an office, Niall’s YouTube covers were becoming more and more popular. He  _ wasn’t _ famous, but he was getting by with online revenue and a few gigs here and there. He even got recognised on occasion. He could  _ even _ be the next big thing.

“How was work?” Niall asked as the kettle clicked itself off and he poured the water into two cups. 

“I’m coming to the end of my tether with spreadsheets, let’s just leave it at that.” Harry rubbed his temples. “I’m very tense.”

“Aww, let me give you a massage!”

“Don’t come  _ anywhere  _ near me with those demon hands.”

“What?” Niall scoffed, moving towards him.

“No!” Harry screeched, flinching. “You’re the worst at massages, Niall. I was in pain for days last time you tried to massage me.”

“Never had any complaints.”

“I’d rather stay tense than be crippled by you.” Harry mumbled, leaning away from Niall defensively.

“You’re so fucking uptight!” Niall rolled his eyes. “No wonder you’re single.”

“Excuse me, Niall, I just don’t have the time to meet people. But thank you for that.”

“Don’t worry Haz, I’m  _ famous _ and I still can’t get a girlfriend.”

“YOU’RE NOT-”

“I’m joking, bloody hell.”

Harry rolled his eyes, folding his arms. Harry had seen Niall in a couple of short-term relationships, but nothing that had really stuck. He just wasn’t meeting the right girls, and that’s when the light bulb lit up in Harry’s mind.

“Have you ever met my friend Leigh-Anne?” Harry asked, looking at Niall curiously.

“Nope.”

“Reckon you guys would get on like a house on fire, you know.” Harry pondered. “Maybe I should set you up.”

“Really? How long have you known her?”

“Dunno, about a year?”

“And it’s taken  _ this _ long for you to think this up?”

“She had a boyfriend when I first met her!” Harry protested. “Anyway, you’ve been single for a while now, and I’m really starting to pity you.”

“Says you?!” Niall laughed. “How long’s it been since you had a boyfriend?”

“Yeah, okay, a long time.”

“Maybe I should see if I can find a guy for you, and we can all go out. A double date I suppose.”

“Where are  _ you _ gonna find a guy for  _ me _ ?”

“Excuse me, I know a lot of guys in the industry.” Niall raised his eyebrows pompously. “Loads of really great guys.”

“Yeah, okay.” Harry relented. “But no YouTubers, okay? It’s annoying. Putting up with you is enough.”

Niall glared darkly.

-

A crisp, Saturday morning felt perfect for a run and when Harry came back home, sweaty and exhausted, he put the kettle on and collapsed in a kitchen chair.

Just as he was trying to find the energy to get up and make the tea, he heard a key in the door and groaned loudly.

“Go away.” He called out.

Niall raised his eyebrows pointedly as he walked into the kitchen, holding up a large, brown paper bag he had in one hand and the cup holder carrying two Costa cups in the other hand.

“I love you.” Harry whined pathetically. 

“I went to the cafe on the high road.” Niall said patiently. “Got your favourite omelette. Even got them to put extra spinach in for you.”

Harry stared up at him with grateful admiration.

“You’re the best.”

“Yup.” Niall sighed. “Then I stopped by Costa to get your orange hot chocolate. I felt bad because I always come and eat all your food.”

“Thank you.” Harry pouted. “You looking forward to tonight?”

Niall frowned as he sat down, before his eyes widened.

“Oh, tonight.” He cleared his throat. “So you, um, spoke to your friend?”

“Yeah, she’s up for it. I had to oversell you a bit, you understand, but I’m sure she’ll love you either way. Just… be charming. Try your best, anyway.”

Niall nodded, chewing on his thumbnail.

“Sure, yeah.”

“So, tell me about my guy.” Harry grinned. “What’s he like?”

“Oh, you know…” Niall shrugged, huffing and staring at his phone distractedly. “It’s a surprise. But he’s great. I wouldn’t set you up with him otherwise, would I?”

“Suppose.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Can you at least give me a hint? Or even his name?”

Niall stared at his phone as it gave a quick vibrate.

“Um- Louis, his name’s Louis.”

“Louis what?!”

“I’m… not telling you.” Niall sniffed, dropping his phone to the table and folding his arms. “It’s a surprise. I don’t want you looking him up on Facebook.”

“Surely I can just find him on your friends list.”

“No, um, my friends list is private.”

Harry rolled his eyes, opening the polystyrene box and gazing down at his omelette, practically heart-eyed.

“Niall, you’re the absolute best.”

-

As Harry led Leigh-Anne into the restaurant, he wasn’t sure if he felt nervous or not. He couldn’t decide if he trusted Niall to  _ actually _ find him someone compatible, but he also knew that he had nothing to lose. The guy was guaranteed to at least not be a total douche. Niall had a good eye for that.

He spotted Niall and sighed audibly with relief. The man sitting next to him was gorgeous; floppy hair swept across his face that he had already twice fixed, possibly a nervous move. He was intently listening to something Niall was saying, giving him a lovely smile. Harry was suddenly looking forward to this meal.

Awkward greetings done, the four of them sat down and looked over the menus.

“So, Louis, what do you do?”

“I’m training to be a teacher.”

“No way, that’s so cool.” Harry smiled, before frowning, turning to Niall. “I assumed you guys met through the music industry.”

“His, um, sister works with me.” Niall coughed. “He’s been hanging about a bit.”

Louis nodded, lips tight.

“Oh, right.” Harry nodded. 

“What do you do, Harry?”

“Data input.” He said flatly. “Trying to find a place for myself in the music industry but in the meantime, I’m slaving away in an office five days a week.”

Louis chatted a little about why he wanted to be a teacher, and Harry could hear Niall chatting to Leigh-Anne, although he seemed distracted and Harry saw, in his periphery, Niall glancing at him and Louis. Niall seemed more nervous about Harry’s date than Harry was.

“Harry’s a great singer.” Niall offered during a lull in conversation.

“He keeps trying to get me to record a duet with him for his channel.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“I love your YouTube, Niall.” Leigh-Anne smiled prettily.

“ _ That’s _ where I recognise you from!” Louis said, clicking his fingers, before widening his eyes.

“What?” Harry asked, confused. He looked at Louis, who looked positively mortified. He looked at Niall who looked furious.

“Um-”

“He just means…” Niall said, visibly scanning his brain for an explanation. Harry glared at him, murderous. “He means-”

“What’s going on, Niall?” Harry growled. “Do you two not know each other?”

“Shit.” Niall sighed. “Okay, fine. No. I forgot to find someone, and you’d found me a great date, and I knew I’d be able to find you someone, somehow.”

“But you told me his name. And you don’t know him.”

“I had a text on my phone from Lou when you asked, and I just looked at the name ‘Louise’ on my display and, just…”

Harry huffed, shaking his head.

“This is… humiliating.” Harry muttered angrily. “Why would you ever think finding some random off the street was okay?” He glanced at Louis. “No offence.”

“I’m sorry, Haz. I didn’t wanna let you down. And I didn’t find him in the street, I found him in Starbucks.”

“This is  _ unbelievable,  _ Niall.” Harry scoffed, pushing his chair away from the table. “I’m leaving.”

“Harry-” Leigh-Anne called, before pushing her own chair out and standing up. Harry heard Niall call after her but she didn’t respond. She caught up to him as he emerged into the street, throwing his back against the wall.

“Of all his antics,” Harry sighed, “this is the worst. He doesn’t normally do such dickish things, I swear.”

“Come on, I’ll take you home.”

-

He double locked the flat after that, and he hadn’t spoken to Niall since. He would, eventually. On his own terms. He certainly didn’t want Niall wandering in of his own free will.

Harry went for a run after work, needing to work out the irritated energy he had built up. It was Tuesday, and he thought that maybe he’d ring Niall at the weekend. Let him stew for a bit. He jumped in the shower before changing into sweats to make his dinner. He may still be single, and a little bit lonely, but he looked forward to a tasty dinner.

He decided on a tuna pasta bake. It was easy and yummy, and he could make enough to last him the week. He poured himself a glass of wine, downing the last of it as he covered the top of the pasta bake with cheese. He threw it into the oven, poured himself another glass and trudged into the living room, throwing himself down on the sofa.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up to the doorbell ringing. His immediate reaction was panic; how long had he been asleep? The house wasn't on fire, and he couldn't smell any burning. In fact, he could smell the pleasant aroma of melting cheese and his stomach rumbled.

Right, the door.

He groaned as he stood up, slowly walking to the door.  _ If this is Niall,  _ he thought himself grumpily,  _ I'm going to scream. _

He threw open the door to see Louis standing there, seeming sheepish.

“Oh.”

“Hi.” Louis said quietly. “Um- Niall gave me your address, sorry, hope that's okay. I was wondering if we could have a little chat.”

Harry blinked at him for a second. Louis really was lovely. His voice was like velvet, running along Harry’s skin and making him shiver; his vivid blue eyes gazing anxiously into Harry's, and then he fixed his hair, which made harry’s breath catch.

“Um, okay.”

He stood aside and Louis stepped gingerly inside. He looked around, taking in his surroundings as he unzipped his jacket.

“This is nice.”

Harry closed the door, pressing his back against it awkwardly and gripping onto the doorknob.

It wasn't Louis’ fault that Niall was such a dick. Harry urged himself not to be hostile.

“I wanted to apologise, really.” Louis sighed. “This whole thing was just… a mess.”

Harry shrugged.

“So did he like, just walk into Starbucks, approach you and tell you your name was Louis?”

“My name _ is  _ Louis. He just kind of…” Louis let out an awkward laugh. “He just called out,  _ ‘Louis!’ _ And when I looked up he came over and asked me if I was single and wanted to go on a blind date. He didn't tell me about any of the lies until the last minute.”

“So you agreed to go on a blind date that some random was setting you up with, yeah?”

Louis rolled his eyes to himself.

“Well, he told me I'd get a free dinner out of it, and he did show me a photo of you. He assured me you were a great guy, and even better looking in person.”

Harry’s mouth was a tad dry.

“Was he right?” He laughed briefly.

“About you being better looking? Yeah.” Louis smiled quietly. “And I was hoping to get the chance to find out if you really are a great guy.”

Harry gave a small, shy smile.

“Um… yeah, okay.”

“Great.”

“Oh,” Harry cleared his throat. “I mean, if you're free now… I'm just cooking my dinner, and there's plenty, if you wanted to stay… for dinner.” He trailed off.

“I thought something smelled good.” Louis grinned. “I’d love to stay for dinner, thanks.”

“Cool, yeah, okay. Let me take your jacket.” Harry said, swiping the jacket from Louis’ hand and gesturing. “Head into the living room, make yourself comfortable. You want a glass of wine? A beer?”

“Beer would be great, thanks.”

Harry took a peek in the oven; the pasta bake would be perfect in about ten minutes, and so he popped the top off an icy beer (what a novelty to actually have cold beer in the fridge now that Niall wasn’t hanging around, drinking it all) and made his way into the living room.

“He didn’t even buy me dinner, you know.” Louis smirked, thanking Harry as he took the beer. “He stormed out. They brought the starters we all ordered and I had to pay for them.”

“Oh, God.” Harry frowned. He sat at the other end of the sofa. “That’s so gross. I’m thinking of cutting him out of my life.”

“I hope you’re joking!” Louis laughed in surprise. “Don’t end a friendship over something like this. I mean I know he fucked up, but…”

“I  _ am _ joking. Maybe.” Harry rolled his eyes and glanced at Louis wickedly. “So,  _ Louis _ . What else of what I know about you is true?”

“I really am studying to be a teacher. I’m 25. I do have a sister but she’s a make-up artist. She’s younger, and I have four other younger sisters, and a brother.”

“Wow, big family.”

“It was strange when I moved out. So bloody quiet all the time.”

Harry laughed, smiling to himself as Louis fixed his hair  _ again. _ He watched as Louis’ hand swept across his forehead, dropping to his thigh and Louis’ fingers dug slightly into the flesh.

“Um-” Harry cleared his throat. “I think dinner will be ready in a few minutes, do you wanna come on through to the kitchen?”

Louis followed Harry through, placing his bottle on the table.

“Can I use your loo?”

“Sure, yeah.” Harry pointed out to the hall. “Last door on the left.”

Harry exhaled heavily once Louis left the room. As he hurriedly dished up the food, plating up a generous portion of pasta bake alongside some salad, he prayed he’d cleaned the bathroom properly at the weekend. When Louis returned, Harry smiled over to him and placed the plates on the table.

“Dinner is served.” Harry sighed, gesturing for Louis to sit down. “Do you need anything else? Glass of water? Um… ketchup? Or…”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Louis smirked.

Harry nodded, sitting down opposite Louis and picking up his fork. Louis tucked in immediately, making a surprised yummy sound.

“This is great.” He said, moaning slightly which made something inside Harry twitch. “What’s your secret?”

“Far too much garlic.”

Louis giggled.

“Oh, great, just what you need on a date.”

“A date, yeah?” Harry grinned. “Anyway, when I made this pasta bake I was sad and alone.”

Louis tilted his head, shaking it from side to side and laughing.

They ate the rest of their dinner in relative silence. When Louis finished his beer, Harry got up wordlessly to fetch him a new one and pour himself some more wine. Maybe he needed to slow down a bit.

“I was gonna head to McDonald’s after coming to see you.” Louis laughed, mostly to himself as he put his knife and fork together and leaned back in his chair. “This was  _ much better. _ ”

“High praise indeed.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, laughing slightly and taking a swig of beer. 

“Hey, you wanna know something else else Niall said to me?”

“Hm?” Harry raised his eyebrows.

“He said, ‘I don’t know you, but I know you’ll love Harry. He’s the best friend anyone could want’. He also told me you’re the funniest person on the planet. Which was probably only because he didn’t know me yet.”

Harry laughed. 

“Funny, are you? I’m not sure how funny people are who actually  _ call _ themselves funny.”

Louis shrugged in resigned agreement.

“He also told me he knows from experience that you’re a great kisser.”

Harry nearly spat out a mouthful of wine.

“Okay, look.” Harry laughed, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks. “I was very, very drunk.”

Louis laughed in delight.

“ _ You and Niall. _ ” He shook his head. “What happened?”

“I was drunk!” He maintained. “And he was worse than me. I dunno, I was pissed and I just kissed him. He was too out of it to care who was kissing him.”

Louis was smirking. 

“How was it?”

Harry looked at Louis in disbelief.

“I dunno. Wet and sloppy. I’m sure he’s fine normally, but he  _ really was _ very pissed.” Harry shivered. “Let’s change the subject. Wanna head into the living room?”

Louis nodded, helping Harry clear the table. They took their drinks to the living room and Harry turned the TV on, handing the remote to Louis.

“You’re in charge.”

“Good.” Louis grinned. “Look, thanks for giving me a chance. You would’ve had every right to throw me out.”

“Well, I’m starting to feel like it was worth it.”

Harry was pleased to see Louis look down at his lap, smiling and Harry imagined he saw a little blush on his cheeks. 

“So, where are you from? I’m guessing Cheshire way?”

“Very good.” Harry smiled, nodding. “Holmes Chapel.”

“I was glad, actually, that you turned out to be a Northerner.” Louis sighed, placing his beer bottle on the coffee table and stretching his arm out on the back of the sofa behind Harry. ”Felt a kind of kinship.”

“Kinship.” Harry snorted, swallowing as Louis shuffled closer. “Hey, when Niall showed you a photo of me, what photo was it?”

“Um, it was one was of you sitting on a wall, eating a banana, somewhat suggestively.” Louis smirked.

Harry groaned, tipping his head back in exasperation. His head hit Louis’ arm and he neglected to move it.

“Niall…” Harry whined.

“It got me here, didn’t it?” Louis giggled quietly. “Although that picture didn’t do you justice.”

Harry turned his head, resting his cheek on Louis’ arm. 

“Stop it.” He murmured.

“I mean it.” Louis whispered, lifting his hand to finger Harry’s curls. “You’re better looking in the flesh. But I need to see you with a banana in your mouth to make an accurate comparison, of course.”

It was Harry’s turn to blush, lifting his head, wide eyed.

“Louis!” He laughed in surprise. He playfully slapped him on the thigh. “You’re awful.”

“I  _ am _ awful.” He sighed happily, glancing down at Harry’s lips. Harry’s tongue darted out to lick them. “But in the best way.”

“What does that even mean?” Harry laughed.

“You wanna find out?” Louis asked as he moved in, closing the gap between their mouths and as their lips brushed together, Harry heard the front door slam.

“Wahey!!!” Niall cheered from the doorway.  _ Fuck. _ Harry had forgotten to bolt the damn door when he let Louis in. “What’s all this, then?!”

Harry looked pointedly at Louis.

“See what I mean about him?”

“Mm. Get rid of him.” Louis murmured wickedly.

“Niall,” Harry called over to him, “Piss off, unless you wanna see a show.”

Niall giggled gleefully, folding his arms and leaning on the doorframe.

“Wouldn’t mind seeing the fruit of my labours.”

Harry turned to stare at him darkly, and Niall’s smile melted off his face.

“I’ll see ya later, lads.” He said quickly. “Have fun, be safe.”

The front door slammed and Harry threw his head back, covering his face with his palms and growling in frustration. Louis laughed softly, pulling Harry’s hands from his face.

“He’s gone, he’s gone.” Louis said, still holding Harry’s hands in his. “Just us, now. Alone.”

“Yeah.” Harry whispered, smiling slightly. 

Louis leaned in, closing his eyes and as his mouth pressed against Harry’s, Harry heard Louis sharply inhale and he brought a hand up to cup Harry’s cheek. 

“I know you’re angry at Niall.” Louis murmured as he pulled away ever so slightly. “But I, for one am glad he did what he did.”

Harry couldn’t find his words and so he hummed in agreement, leaning forward and awkwardly bumping their noses together before kissing Louis again, leaning into his touch as Louis gently tangled a hand in Harry’s curls. 

As something fizzed in Harry’s stomach - or maybe a little further south - he moved his body closer to Louis and slipped his tongue into his mouth. And as Louis’ hand dropped to his knee and pushed its way up Harry’s thigh, he knew there was  _ no way _ he’d be staying mad at Niall.

“I don’t wanna be pushy…” Louis sighed quietly. “But… about that banana…”

“Lou!” Harry groaned, laughing and swatting Louis in the ribs. 

Whether it was fate, happenstance, or pure dumb luck on Niall’s part, Harry very much liked Louis. He had a good feeling, and as Louis slipped into his lap, something washed over him. He grazed his teeth along the column of Louis’ neck and Louis sighed gravelly in his ear.

“I think you and your friend should give Niall a second chance.” He whispered to Harry. 

“Please stop talking about Niall.” Harry replied. “I’ll lose my erection.”

Louis threw his head back, laughing, and Harry couldn’t help but laugh too. 

Somehow,  _ somehow… _ Niall had executed perfect matchmaking after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please [reblog the post on Tumblr](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171882768746/dinosaursmate-double-date-by-dinosaursmate) :))


End file.
